Total Drama Rebirth
by TDChannel
Summary: In this action-packed drama/comedy, the 22 contestants have returned from season one to go for an even bigger prize: 1 million dollars. Although this season appears to be pretty straight forward, our contestants will face more danger, fear, grief, suffering, and drama than ever before. So prepare your body for the spin-off of the TD series: Total Drama Rebirth!
1. Ep 1 Part 1: Their Baaaaaaaaack

**Total Drama Rebirth**

 **Ep. 1 Part 1: Their Baaaaaaaaaaaack**

* * *

 **Welcome to the first chapter of Total Drama Rebirth. Usually I will write important stuff at the end of each chapter, but I thought it might be nice going into this story with a bit of background and set up. So here you guys go.**

 **Reasons for writing this story: I was bored. I love watching TDI. I wanted to write a story.**

 **Inspirations: The Kobold Necromancer (since he basically inspires every TD writer)**

 **Starting time of story: Three months after Total Drama Island (This is a parallel universe to the regular universe)**

 **Current pairings: Bridgette/Geoff, Gwen/Trent, Duncan/Courtney, and Tyler/Lindsay. Before the season is over, here will be more pairings and some heartbreaks.**

 **Personal note: This is my first fan fiction. It might be good; it might be sloppy. Either way, reviews would be helpful while making this story. Remember: Be brutally honest.**

* * *

It had been three months since the new, hit reality show Total Drama Island stormed North America and other developed regions. The 22 contestants who fought for glory, fame, and a small fortune became instant celebrities. Well, most of them. The contestants, most tired and battered, were ready to move on with their lives. Unfortunately for them, Chris Maclean had other ideas.

Unknown to the contestants, the contract they signed entitled them to 5 total seasons. When they discovered this secret, they quickly sued the crap out of Chris.

All of them lost their cases.

So now, the 22 unfortunate contestants are sitting on twenty-one separate boats, heading back to Camp Wawanakwa. Here is their story.

Chris Maclean stood on the dock, a huge grin on his face. Today couldn't be a better day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The 22 contestants from season one of his hit reality show were returning to the island to make a second season and increase the mountain that was his paycheck.

Truth be told, the gorgeous host needed this second season. Despite winning all of the lawsuits from the contestants, the huge amount of them drained Chris' cash. And anyone who messes with Chris Maclean's money messes with him. Unknown to the contestants, Chris planned to make this second season a living hell for the contestants.

Either way, Chris still had an intro to do, and he wasn't going to spoil this season just to get petty revenge. He was going to get full blown vengeance.

With a quick tug of his collar and a flash of his smile, Chris Maclean stepped into the only location suited for him: in front of the camera.

"Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa," he opened, "somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario.

"Our previous season, Total Drama Island, put 22 contestants up against intense drama, revolting food, crazy opponents, and a lot of pain.

"Since this is our second season, I can personally promise that all of that will be doubled this season. More pain, more romance, and a ton more drama! Right here, on Total... Drama... Rebirth!"

* * *

(Cue new intro)

 _The intro begins with the same camera pan until it hits the water._

 _It shows Owen underwater where he releases a giant fart bubble._

 _The camera moves just above Owen where Justin is sitting in between Sadie and Katie. As the two talk to him the fart bubble hits the surface, grossing all three out._

 _A wave then washes them away. On top of the wave are Bridgette and Geoff surfing. Just below them is Izzy trying to teach Ezekiel how to surf. He falls of his board as it goes flying towards the beach._

 _The board lands right next to DJ, who panics and begins running across the beach, kicking sand into Noah's face. Frustrated, Noah throws the book he was reading into the forest._

 _The book lands on top of Cody's head, causing him to fall into Eva's arms. He gives her his usual sly grin, preceding her to chuck him to a different edge of the island._

 _The geek lands face first in the dirt, causing Tyler, who is in the middle of a jog, to trip and fall right behind Duncan._

 _Duncan is revealed to be holding an enraged Courtney back from Harold, who is busy chatting with Leshawna. Courtney furiously screams, causing a frightened bird to fly across the screen._

 _The camera follows the bird until the camera finds Trent playing a song for Gwen on his guitar. Gwen sees the camera and uppercuts it into the sky._

 _As the camera is in midflight, the day turns to night, and the camera lands in front of Heather, who is in between a chatty Beth and Lindsay. As the two friends talk, Chef and Chris jump up in between the girls, scaring all three of them. The camera pans out to reveal the other 19 campers just staring at them and whistling. Just above them is the same sign from Total Drama Island, just with a nailed in wooden plank that say "Rebirth" over the part that says "Island"._

(End new intro)

* * *

Chris paced around the dock, waiting for the contestants to return. Before long, the roar of an engine was heard. The boat took a quick stop to let off its passenger, and then flew off screen.

"Eva!" Chris opened. "Welcome back to season 2. I hope you plan on making your stay here longer…"

Chris was stopped dead short as a giant fist hit him in the gut. Eva, the owner of the fist, began walking away from him, only managing to mutter, "I intend to."

As Chris regained his composure, the second boat pulled up and out came Gwen.

"Gwen." Chris greeted. "Good to see you again. How's life…"

Chris was stopped short again as a second fist hit him in the abdomen. Gwen, the owner of the second fist, trudged over to the other side of the dock, only muttering, "Eat it, McClean."

"Man," Chris thought to himself, "next time we do a season introduction, I need to remember to put on some body armor."

As Gwen and Eva gave Chris the death stare, a much nicer contestant arrived.

"Yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!" screamed Owen. "I'm back baby. Chris, it is so awesome to see you again."

"Oweeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" replied Chris. "Good to see you to buddy."

"I'm so happy to see you guys again." Owen continued. "I'm so happy, I could just hug you!"

Before Chris knew what was going on, Owen pulled him into one of his good-old bear hugs. Due to the strong nature of these hugs, the receiver tends to be suffocated. Gasping for air, Chris managed to mutter, "Alright, Owen. You can let go now."

Owen quickly obeyed, released a blue-skinned Chris, and moved over to where the other two contestants stood.

"Gwen!" he yelled.

Gwen was quickly wrapped up in one of Owen's hugs. She couldn't help but smile at the large teenager. She thought Owen was one of the sweetest guys on the island. That and he nearly choked Chris to death, an act that earns instant respect from Gwen.

Owen quickly released her and moved over to Eva.

"Eva!" he said.

Eva quickly gave Owen a glare that caused the big guy to scream and jump off the bridge. Eva watched him fall into the lake then quickly looked back at the other end of the dock to await the rest of her competition.

As Chris caught his breathe, the fourth boat pulled up. Katie and Sadie quickly ran off the boat to greet the other contestants.

"Oh my god! Sadie, look! We're back!" Katie started.

"Oh, I know, right? This season is going to be so much better." continued Sadie.

"Especially since we are both going to win!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Oh, no," muttered Gwen.

Eva, Gwen, and Chris all clasped their ears shut. Owen resurfaced just in time to hear the two BFFFL's make their loudest squeal. As the two finished, Chris reopened his ears.

"Alright, you two. Just go and join the other contestants," he directed.

The two walked over to the others as the fifth boat pulled up. DJ quickly jumped off the boat and scanned the surrounding area.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. "I heard screaming."

Chris gave a quick point to Sadie and Katie, causing the gentle giant to sigh in relief.

"Good to have you back to the island buddy," Chris added.

"Yeah," DJ replied uncertainly. "Good to be back."

After a quick high five with the host, DJ joined the other contestants. He quickly noticed a dazed Owen floating in the water.

"Is he alright?" DJ asked Gwen.

"I don't think he covered his ears in time," replied Gwen.

"What?!" screamed Owen.

"Help me get him out of the water?" Gwen sighed.

DJ gave a quick nod to Gwen, and the two began pulling the large teen out of the water. As they struggled to pull him out, another boat pulled up, and a concerned Cody hopped out.

"Ladies," he panicked, "are you all right? I heard screaming."

As she finished pulling Owen up, Gwen gave a quick jerk of her thumb over to the two in the matching uniform. With a quick nod of understanding, Cody quickly put on his usual smirk and began strutting down the dock.

"Chris, man. How ya doing?" he said as he walked past the host.

"Fine, bra," Chris replied.

Cody continued down the dock.

Cody continued with his introductions: "DJ. Owen. Good to see you guys again."

DJ gave Cody gave each other a quick high-five while Owen, still deaf from the screams, coud only say, "What?!"

Cody continued down the dock to Sadie and Katie give each of them a quick point and click of his tongue. The two girls giggled as he made his way over to Gwen.

"So, Gwen," he pried, "how are things with Trent?"

Gwen replied with a death stare that appeared to have unfazed the geek. Nevertheless, he walked off without an answer over towards Eva. Before he could say anything, Eva gave him her death glare, finally shutting him up.

As Cody got comfortable, a new boat pulled up. Inside was the lovely as ever Lindsay.

"Hey, Chip," she said, managing to once again butcher the host's name.

Chris appeared untouched by the screw up: "Welcome back, Lindsay. I can say with much sincerity that the guy contestants and audience are glad to have you bad."

Lindsay, oblivious as usual, ignored the remark and went to join the other contestants.

"Hi everybody!" she said. "It's so good to see you all again. Is Taylor here yet? I've been waiting to see him again."

"You two didn't see each other at all during the off season?" Gwen asked.

"No," replied a worried Lindsay. "I gave him my phone number but he hasn't called or texted me at all."

"Well, I'm sure he's OK," Cody reassured. "He probably just lost the paper."

Lindsay seemed pretty content with this answer and joined the other contestants.

Another boat pulled up and out hopped Geoff. Unlike some of the others, the party animal looked stoked to be back.

"Woooohoooo!" he screamed. "It's so great to back!"

"Geoff, dude," Chris replied. "Good to have you back."

Geoff shared a quick fist bump with the host and ran over to hug DJ and Owen.

"Good to see you guys again" he continued.

As DJ smiled at his friend, Owen could only scream, "What?!"

Eva finally lost it and gave Owen a hard slap across the face.

"Owwwwwww!" he wailed. He then quickly realized his hearing came back and said, "Thanks," to Eva.

Another boat quickly pulled up and out stepped Harold. Harold scanned his surroundings and gave one of his signature sighs.

"Same deal as last season?" he asked the host.

"Yup," the host answered with a satisfied grin.

With another sigh, Harold walked to the other side of the dock, sharing a quick high-five with Cody.

The next boat arrived and Bridgette stepped out, carrying her surfboard.

"Bridgette, glad to have you back dudette," the host greeted her.

"Yeah, cool to be back, I guess," she replied.

She quickly made her way over to Gwen. The two friends smiled at each other's company. Geoff very quickly ran over and started trying to make out with her. Bridgette quickly shoved him back much to his disappointment.

"Not right now, Geoff," she told him. Geoff, defeated, sighed in disappointment. Bridgette quickly gave him a playful smile. "Although, you can come see me when the cameras are off."

Geoff's smile quickly returned as he hugged Bridgette. The other guys, Sadie, Katie, and even Gwen laughed at Bridgette's remark.

"Sorry, Bridgette, but the cameras never go off," interrupted Chris, ruining the fun.

A new boat pulled up and out stepped the man of words himself, Justin. Justin gave a quick nod at Chris, high-fived the guys, and basked in the attention of the ladies.

"So cool," thought Chris.

As everybody was busy taking in Justin's eye candy, a new boat pulled up with Duncan on it. He hopped of the boat and smiled at his surroundings.

"Ah," he sighed. "My favorite part of the year; the part where I'm not in juvi."

"Couldn't agree with you more," added Chris.

Duncan walked over, high-fiving everyone except Harold. Duncan stared at the nerd for a second, put on his sinister grin, spit in his hands, and high-fived the nerd the hardest he could. As he laughed at his own joke, all Harold could manage to mutter was his signature, "Gosh!"

As Duncan continued laughing, Noah's boat pulled. The antisocialist stepped off the boat, emotionless.

"Season 2 of this crap," he said. "Because one season wasn't enough."

He walked past Chris without recognizing Chris, which got on the host's nerves. Noah joined the other contestants without saying a word, opened his book, and read. Unknown to him, someone was actually very happy with his return to the island.

The next boat showed up and out hopped Beth. She looked very excited to be back, even more than Geoff.

"Oh my god," she said. "It is so great to see you guys again."

She rushed over to her friends, completely ignoring Chris which did not please the host.

"How have you all been? It's been far too long since we last talked," Beth continued.

"Hey, Beth, where are your braces?" Gwen asked.

"No more braces for this girl," Beth proudly replied. "I'm a changed woman."

Most the girls smiled at Beth's triumph as her best friend, Lindsay, hugged her in joy. Beth embraced the hug for a second before her facial expression went from a delighted smile to total fear. The others turned around to notice what had Beth so terrified. What they saw horrified and (in the case of Gwen) disgusted them.

Heather stepped off her boat, glaring at the other contestants. Her glare was met by 14 more glares (Noah was too intrigued with his book to be a part of the glare-off).

"What are you all looking at?" Heather questioned.

"The first contestant who will be voted off," Gwen shot back.

"I highly doubt it," Heather rebuked.

"Do you honestly believe you'll be here long?" added Beth. "No one here likes you. We all know you can't be trusted. The moment you don't have immunity, you'll be gone."

As the other contestants agreed with Beth, Heather stormed off to other end of the dock, making the ignored host feel quite angry.

As the contestants continued their stare off, a familiar voice cut through the intensity.

"What's up all my homies?" interrupted Leshawna. "How you been?"

Everybody quickly gave up of the stare contest to go greet the newest arrival. Harold, who recognized the voice first, sprinted over to hug his "chocolate goddess".

"How you doin' sugar baby?" Leshawna asked the lanky nerd.

"Fine, love of my life," he stated. "Did you miss your man much?"

"Easy there, boy," Leshawna said. "Look, you're cool and all baby but I'm not quite sure if a relationship is what I need right now."

As Harold tried to think of what next to say, he was quickly shoved over by an enthused Gwen. Bridgette quickly helped Harold back onto his feet then joined Gwen in hugging their favorite sister.

"How you doing white girls? Leshawna missed y'all," the large sister continued.

"Just fine," Gwen answered. "I could do without the show, though."

"Agreed," added Bridgette.

The three friends released their grasp of each other and moved towards everyone else, sharing high-fives with her old teammates and friends.

"Why are they taking all of my spotlight?" Chris thought to himself, annoyed that the contestants had chosen to forget him.

As Chris watched the other contestants, a new boat pulled up next to the docks. Courtney stepped off the boat and began looking at the contestants as if there was someone she was looking for specifically. Duncan was the first to see Courtney and quickly made his way over to her.

"Hey there, princess" he began. "You've been distant lately. Have you been trying to avoid me?"

His taunting was met with a quick slap across his face.

"Back off you Neanderthal," Courtney replied. "I've just been a bit preoccupied."

She stormed off towards Bridgette as Duncan just stared. DJ and Geoff went over to cheer their friend up until they realized Duncan was still smiling.

"She still digs me," he reassured his friends. The three snickered and high-fived each other.

Courtney joined Bridgette and gave her a quick hug.

"How have you been?" asked Bridgette.

"Fine, I guess," Courtney responded.

That's when she noticed it, the reason she came back to the island. A frown crept up on her face, catching Bridgette's attention. Before Bridgette could figure out what Courtney was staring at, Courtney looked away and went back to talking with her friend.

As the contestants got pretty settled, Gwen and Lindsay remained on high alert for their boyfriends. After a few minutes of waiting, another boat and Tyler hopped out.

"What? No water-skiing?" taunted Chris.

"Not now, dude," replied Tyler weakly. He had an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

"Come on," continued Chris. "Work with me here. People love seeing you fail- err, perform stunts."

"Just back off, dude," Tyler insisted, casting an angry glare at the host.

He walked down the unenthusiastically, catching the attention of some of his former teammates.

"Do you think he's alright?" Harold asked Geoff.

"Can't tell," was all Geoff could say.

Tyler kept walking until someone blocked his path. He took a glance upward to find his girlfriend standing in front of him. She reached out and hugged him as tight as she could, causing Tyler's frown to change back into his usual smile.

Most of the worried contestants were relieved by this and went back to what they were doing, although Harold still looked concerned.

"Where have you been?" asked Lindsay.

"Something happened over the midseason that had me... preoccupied," he responded.

"You know you can talk to me if you have an issue, right?" she continued.

"Yeah," he replied. "I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet."

Lindsay appeared hurt by her boyfriend's words, but nevertheless, she stopped prying him for information.

The next boat pulled up, and much to Gwen's delight, Trent stepped off, carrying his guitar as usual. She quickly ran over and began hugging her boyfriend.

"So," piped up Leshawna, "I guess you're midseason dates went well?"

"About as well as they could have gone," Trent replied.

Gwen eventually let go and the two joined Bridgette, Leshawna, and Courtney.

"How's everyone doing?" asked Trent.

"Fine, Music Man," Bridgette joked. "How 'bout you?"

"Just great, Surfer Chick," Trent shot back.

As the girls laughed at his joke, Trent gave Gwen one last hug before heading over to join some of the guys. The girls stood and watched him go and went back to talking.

A few seconds later, a massive explosion went off and something was hurled into the water in front of the docks. Chris and the other contestants gathered in front of the impact zone and stared down at the water.

"Do you think it's a piece of debris," asked Beth.

"Too big," replied Harold.

"Maybe it was a UFO." said Cody.

"Too small," replied Harold.

"Think it was a human?" Duncan joked.

"Come on Duncan, be serious..." Harold started to say.

He was quickly interrupted as a redheaded female leaped out of the water and shook herself dry.

"Wow," Izzy said. "That was quite a head rush. Can I do that again?"

"Damn it, Izzy," Heather screamed. "You gave us all heart attacks!"

"Just what exactly were you doing, white girl?" added Leshawna.

"Well..." Izzy started. "I felt like my boat was moving a bit slow, so I decided to give it a bit of a boost. Guess I over did it a tad."

Izzy chuckled at her own mistake, but the laughter died down as she noticed that the other contestants, except for Owen didn't look, amused, though her smile remained planted firmly on her face.

"So..." she said, "How's everyone been?"

The others, except for Owen, all decided to ignore the crazy girl and continued with their personal conversations. Izzy joined the other contestants as they all waited for Chris to move them along. Eventually, they grew impatient.

"Are we going to start this sometime today, Maclean?" Eva threatened the host.

"We have one more contestant left," he replied.

"Who could possibly be left?" asked a confused Courtney.

Suddenly, the final boat arrived at the docks. The contestants all stared at the boat with curiosity and anticipation. Just when they started thinking it was all just a prank, a small boy wearing a dark green toque was chucked off of the boat and on to the docks.

"You let him come back?" Courtney screamed.

Ezekiel quickly got to his feet. He looked terrified, especially with every girl competitor giving him the death stare, except for Izzy (who wasn't insulted by Ezekiel's previous comment) and Lindsay (who couldn't remember him). Ezekiel glanced back at the boat, hoping to use it to escape, but the boat was already heading off into the distance.

Before Eva or anyone else could make a grab for him, Chris put his arm out to halt them.

"Easy now," the host warned. "Ezekiel has a contract for five seasons, just like the rest of you. You wouldn't want to go and break that contract, now would you?"

The female contestants, remembering their first battles with Chris' lawyers, gave up the attack and turned away, much to Ezekiel's relief.

"But," Chris added menacingly, "He's fair game once the contest starts."

Ezekiel gulped nervously at the sight of every single one of his attackers' evil smiles.

"Enough with the reunion," Chris ordered. "Everyone head over to the good ol' bonfire site so that I can explain the changes for this season."

Chris suddenly began laughing maniacally at the thought, scaring some of the contestants. Chris' laughter cut off when he noticed that the competitors were still standing on the dock.

"Move it people," he commanded. "We still have a lot left to do today."

With that in mind, the 22 competitors all trudged over to the bonfire.

* * *

 **What's the deal with Tyler?**

 **Who was spying on Noah?**

 **Will Ezekiel survive the first day?**

 **What did Chris mean by "changes"?**

 **What is going to be in store for the next chapter of Total Drama Rebirth?**

* * *

 **Up next: New rules and a whole lot of drama**

* * *

 **This has been chapter one of my brand new Total Drama fan-fiction. Remember this is my first story, so it will be a work in progress to start with. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed it or at least believe that it has a good future ahead. Chapter 2 should come out relatively quick, especially since my summer break is just about to kick in. Usually I will have a cheat sheet at the bottom for you guys to look at in case you are confused. I also will have a category called the "Song of the Chapter". The Song of the Chapter will be a song I recommend you, the reader, to listen to, especially if you reread the chapter. The song will have some relation to the story such as theme (sad chapter=sad song), an event (fight music for a fight scene), or a song resembling someone who gets eliminated. Since this is the first chapter, and I couldn't think of any song to relate to this chapter, there will be no song this time. Sorry.**

 **Cheat Sheet**

 **Current Competitors Still In: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**

 **Eliminated Competitors: None (yet)**

 **Couples: Duncan/Courtney, Bridgette/Geoff, Tyler/Lindsay, Gwen/Trent**

 **Possible Couples: None (yet)**

 **Single Contestants: Beth, Cody, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie**

 **Song of the Chapter: None**


	2. Ep 1 Part 2: Catching You Up to Speed

**Total Drama Rebirth**

 **Ep. 1 Part 2: Rules, Regulations, and the Actual Important Stuff**

* * *

 **Welcome back to chapter 2 of Total Drama Rebirth. If you are reading this second chapter, then you are either liking the story, hoping that it will get better, or just bored. Either way, glad to have you back for chapter 2. Trust me, this one will be a lot better than the first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Total Drama. This is for entertainment rather than money. Although, I would love to have some input about the path the series is taking.**

 **Warning: More coarse language this chapter.**

* * *

The contestants all gathered around the bonfire as they waited for Chris. Some seemed excited; some seemed worried; some seemed annoyed; some seemed anxious; and some were too busy reading a book to care.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Chris finally appeared and ordered the contestants to sit down. The guys let the girls sit in the logs while they stood. Chris gave a quick tug on his jacket and then began his speech.

"Welcome back to season 2 you guys," he began.

Most of the contestants groaned at Chris' joy.

"As you can see," the host continued, "We have invited all of you back to compete for another chance to win Total Drama."

"Invited?" interrupted Gwen. "You dragged us here using those lame-ass contracts of yours."

"Gwen," Chris silenced her, "Save the language for the contest. Also, don't forget that you were the one to sign the contract."

Gwen realized that this was true, so she decided to give up what could have been a long argument. Trent quickly picked up on her anguish and threw his arm around her for comfort.

"Anyways," Chris went on," This season will mainly be the same as last season. Every three days, we will have a challenge. The winning team will enjoy some sort of reward while the losing team will go to the elimination ceremony. After each elimination, one contestant will return to Playa de Loser, signifying that they have been eliminated. Same thing as last season.

"Except for the new rules and game changers."

The last remark quickly grabbed everybody's attention, even Noah's.

"Now you're interested," Chris remarked." For starters, you guys won't be competing for 100,000 dollars this season. Instead, you will all go at it for 1 million dollars cash."

Everybody's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. All they had to do was survive the next several weeks and they would be rich. Chris instantly picked up on their enthusiasm.

"I could care less about how much money they're winning," he thought to himself. "All I know is that with a prize this big, these contestant's will create so much drama that we won't be able to count the ratings."

"That's right," he went on. "We have increased the reward tenfold for this season. Sadly, only one of you can actually claim this prize."

Several of the contestants shot glares at each other, daring for the other to give up now.

"With that clarified," Chris continued, "It's time to explain the new rules and game changers. First off, there will be no non-elimination challenges this season. There also will not be a way to bring you back into the game nor will there be a way to prevent you from getting eliminated other than winning the challenge."

The contestants had worried looks on their face.

"So what happens if you are tied with somebody?" Beth asked.

"Although I doubt that will happen," Chris replied, "We do have a tie breaker system set up if that should ever occur."

"And what if someone rigs the votes?" Courtney added, shooting a menacing glare in Harold's general direction. The lanky nerd gulped in fear and hid behind a confused DJ.

"Don't worry Courtney," Chris assured her. "We have fixed the confession cam so that all votes will be audio instead of a slip of paper. All you have to do is say the name of the person you want eliminated. If we catch anyone cheating, they will be automatically eliminated."

Courtney seemed satisfied with the answer, though she was still string at Harold.

"Also," Chris reminded himself, "After we finish up here, you all will have access to the good ol' confession cam. You all know how it works. Just avoid excessive language. Lindsay…"

Lindsay began nervously giggling as she remembered how she cussed out Heather in the previous season. Tyler quickly threw his arm around her to make her more comfortable.

"Anyways," Chris went on, "I should probably talk about the teams. This season will be different teams.

"Every episode."

Most of the contestants were confused by this comment.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked a very confused Katie.

"It means that every challenge, we will have new teammates," replied Noah ignorantly.

"Oh, right," said Katie, giggling at her own mistake.

"Back to the point," said Chris. "Each challenge will have new teams and a different number of teams. You could go from two teams of 11 to 7 teams of three made up of people you weren't teamed with the last time.

"This also means that more than one team can win, increasing your chance of victory. Although if you lose, your chances of getting eliminated will also be increased."

The contestants appeared very unsettled by this. With a new team every challenge, it would become harder to find people that they could rely on.

"That should be all the announcements for now," Chris concluded. "Sleeping arrangements will be the same as last season. Former Bass in the Bass cabin. Former Gophers in the Gopher cabin. Also, remember that because of our production company's policy, there will be no co-ed sleeping inside the cabins."

Duncan seemed irked by this comment and snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Now you all get settled," Chris recommended. "We have a challenge in two hours. Try to not kill each other before then."

Chris began laughing menacingly at the thought of the campers torturing each other. The contestants just stood and watched as Chris disappeared from their sights.

* * *

 **Confession Cam**

 **Beth-** Well this sounds like it's going to be a fun season. I'll get to meet more of the contestants and won't have to be paired up with Heather the whole time. That's gotta be good in its own right.

 **Heather-** While the others might be worried about the constant team change, I will embrace it. If I had to be stuck on a team with the same losers as last season, then they would vote me off for sure. But now I won't have to worry about them. Besides, this gives me a chance to work on some of the Bass.

 **Eva-** I came here to win. Plain and simple. I will NOT be leaving on episode 2. And mark my words: I will have my revenge on those who wronged me.

 **Gwen-** I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here.

 **Noah-** I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here.

 **Ezekiel-** I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here. Eh.

 **Geoff-** It's so great to have everybody back in high spirits.

* * *

Duncan was the first to arrive at the Bass boy's old bedroom. He would have been lying if he said he missed it. The delinquent quickly chucked his bag onto one of the top bunk, declaring, "Mine," as he laid down on it.

Geoff quickly grabbed up the bunk right beneath him. DJ started grabbing the top bunk next to his two friends when Harold stopped him.

"Would you mind if I took top?" he asked DJ. "I think Duncan would have a harder time messing with me if I was on top."

DJ happily acknowledged the nerd's request with a smile and a nod of his head. Harold quickly chucked his bags on top while DJ moved hid towards the bottom.

Tyler took his duffel bag and put it on top of another bunk. He started lying down when he noticed something strange.

"Hey Ezekiel," he called out. "Beds are in here. Not out there."

Ezekiel was sitting on the ground outside of the cabins. DJ picked up on this and decided to help Tyler.

"Come on dude," added DJ. "You won't get good sleep if you don't make your bed."

Ezekiel continued to ignore them. Harold decided to come help with Ezekiel.

"You don't plan on sleeping out there tonight, do ya?" Harold asked.

"I didn't plan on sleeping here at all, eh," Ezekiel replied.

The three were confused by Ezekiel's answer.

"Did you expect to be leaving soon?" pried Tyler.

"Did you think I would be staying?" Ezekiel shot back.

Tyler was a bit surprised about Ezekiel's hostility. He shared a look with Harold and DJ before trying again.

"Sleeping out there won't do you or whatever team you're on any good," Tyler said.

"Why the hell should I care, eh?" he replied furiously. Before the others had a chance to respond, Ezekiel stormed off towards the woods.

The Bass cabin went silent for a few seconds until DJ broke the silence, "Well that was something."

"Let the twerp be," said Duncan. "He has a point you know. I doubt he'll be around long."

"You could have helped us," Harold accused him.

"Won't matter," Duncan replied. "Dude pissed off every girl on the island last season. No matter what team he might be on, he'll be the first to go."

"He made a mistake," interrupted DJ. "We all have made mistakes before. Cut the poor guy some slack. Right Geoff?"

Geoff had been staying quiet this whole time, trying to avoid the conversation. He quickly realized that he couldn't hide any longer.

"I don't know Deej," Geoff spoke up. "What he said last season was really uncool. Not to mention that he made Bridge real upset. Probably more upset than I've ever seen her dude."

DJ looked hurt by his friend's betrayal. Harold and Duncan were in the middle of a stare-off to see who would blink out of fear first. Tyler quickly got annoyed by the other's unproductivity and started walking out of the cabin.

"Where ya going dude?" questioned Geoff.

"I'm going to see if I can find Zeke before the challenge starts," stated Tyler.

Tyler quickly broke into a sprint towards the woods. Surprisingly, he only tripped once before disappearing into the woods. As DJ and Geoff watched him go, Duncan quickly won the slugged Harold, causing the brunette nerd to blink.

* * *

 **Confession Cam**

 **Duncan-** I don't get why DJ, Tyler, and Harold were so keen on being friendly with that feminist ass. I'm the criminal here, and even I thought what he said was wrong.

 **Harold-** Duncan is such a jerk. Zeke was clearly feeling lonely. We were only trying to help. Don't think he'll get away with this. Next time he messes with me or someone else, I'll personally end him. (Harold suddenly pull a pair of nun chucks from out of nowhere. He start twirling the around before he hits his head and falls over.)

 **Tyler-** I can't say I'd be telling the truth if I said I couldn't sympathize with him. Although his comment about girls was pretty rude, I can only imagine the heat he got after the season. I didn't have the best time after the season either. (He sighs).

 **Ezekiel-** Why can't they just leave me alone, eh? They aren't going to be knowing me for that long anyways.

* * *

The five Bass girls quickly had themselves organized like they did in season 1. Of course, Sadie and Katie would bunk up together. Bridgette and Courtney decided to stick with each other. This left Eva sleeping by herself, though she really didn't seem to mind.

As the girls were getting settled in, they could hear a loud shout coming from the boy's side of the cabin. The voice was pretty deep and had a thick Canadian accent.

"Sounds like that punk Ezekiel is asking for a beating," said Eva menacingly.

"While I'm not one for violence, I do agree that there should be some kind of repayment for what he said," agreed Bridgette.

"Wasn't voting him off the punishment?" asked a very confused Katie.

"What he said was hurtful," added Sadie. "But getting eliminated first on the, like, most popular show ever has to be enough, right?"

Eva and Bridgette didn't seem convinced.

"He called us weak and stupid," Eva reminded the two.

"Technically, he just called the guys stronger and smarter," Katie corrected.

Eva was pretty ticked off by this comment. She decided to take out her anger by punching a hole in the wall next to Katie.

Out of fear, Katie quickly corrected herself, "I guess it's, like, the same thing anyways."

"I just don't get how you two can support him," Bridgette burst out.

"We don't necessarily support him," interrupted Sadie. "We just don't think that unnecessary violence towards a possible teammate is, like, necessary."

While the two look-alikes and Eva argued over the Ezekiel situation, Bridgette moved over to where Courtney was sitting.

"Can you believe those two?" said Bridgette. "I don't like to hold grudges or anything, but we can't just let Ezekiel get away with what he said."

Courtney took no notice of Bridgette. She was too busy pondering on something. Bridgette noticed this and tried to connect with her friend.

"Courtney," she said.

Nothing.

"Courtney," she repeated.

Nothing.

"Courtney!" she yelled.

Courtney quickly snapped out of her daze and checked her surroundings before seeing Bridgette.

"Oh, hey," Courtney responded.

"Are you alright?" asked Bridgette. "You've seemed a bit distracted since you got to the island."

"I'm fine," Courtney dismissed her. "I've just been… preoccupied lately."

"Preoccupied with what?" Bridgette continued.

"Just some thoughts," Courtney assured her. "If you don't mind Bridgette, I would kind of like to be left alone."

Although she wanted to stay and see what was wrong, Bridgette understood that Courtney needed some time for herself. Since Courtney wasn't talking and Eva, Sadie, and Katie were still going at it, Bridgette got up and went over towards the dock.

* * *

 **Confession Cam**

 **Bridgette-** Ever since we got here, Courtney has seemed kind of distant. I hope that whatever it is, Courtney will get over it soon. I'd hate to have to spend the next few weeks with only Eva, Katie, and Sadie to talk to. Although, I guess it would give me a good reason to spend more time with Geoff (She giggles at the thought).

 **Courtney-** I agree that Ezekiel is a huge jerk, but there is someone else on this island who has more to answer for.

 **Katie & Sadie- **/Katie/ I don't that think what Ezekiel said last season was right.

/Sadie/ It was sooo totally uncalled for, but we can't hate him forever because he made one mistake.

/Katie/ Exactly! It would be so much easier on all of us if we just got over it.

/Sadie/ That sounded so smart. You're, like, the smartest person on the island.

/Katie/ No, you are. (They both begin to giggle)

* * *

Unlike the Bass, things were going pretty swell for the Gophers. At least, for the boys they were. Trent and Justin decided to bunk together, and Cody didn't mind sleeping above Owen, although he did draw the line when Owen asked for the top bunk. Noah got a bunk to himself, but he seemed to prefer it that way.

"So, how have you and Gwen been lately?" Cody asked Trent.

"Fine," said Trent. "Although, she's being feeling a bit crappy lately."

"Why do you think that is?" Noah piped up sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" asked Trent.

"Well," Cody began. "It's not like this show was her favorite thing to begin with. Plus, having to spend more time with people such as Heather must really be bugging her."

"Didn't think about that," Trent admitted.

"Seeing how Gwen is, who can really blame you for not being able to tell whether she's mad or just normal?" Owen joked.

Owen quickly regretted his statement as he noticed every guy in the cabin give him the death stare.

"I didn't mean it like that. Honest," Owen retreated.

Trent thought about giving the large teenager a piece of his mind, but he decided against it. Instead he just started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Cody.

"I need to go find Gwen," Trent explained. "She probably just needs some help getting used to this place again."

Trent left the room leaving a relieved Owen, a curious Cody, a bored Noah, and a semi-ticked off Justin.

"I'm going to see if Trent needs help with Gwen," Cody said before pursuing after Trent.

"Wonder what kind of help he wants to give?" Owen joked again.

His innuendo earned him a quick smack across the face from Justin.

"Oh come on," complained Owen. "You and I both know what Cody thinks about Gwen. He even got her bra once…"

Owen was interrupted by a second slap from Justin.

"Oooooowwwwww," whined Owen.

* * *

 **Confession Cam**

 **Trent-** How could I have been so blind? Of course Gwen was ticked off about having to come back to the show. I wish I noticed this before the season started. I could have been there for her. (He face palms).

 **Owen-** Okay, so maybe those jokes were a bit much, but I mean come on. Someone has to keep the good time going. I mean, it wasn't that bad of a joke.

 **Justin-** (He shakes his head in disapproval)

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl's side of the Gopher cabin was already in complete turmoil. Gwen and Leshawna were having a big argument over who got to sleep where. Heather wanted an entire side of the cabin to herself, even though that would leave only four beds for the other five girls.

"Why the hell do you even need two bunks?" Leshawna questioned the Queen Bee.

"I need my space from all you losers," she responded. "Not to mention that I don't want to be anywhere near Beth when she has another one of her night terrors."

"It's not my fault," argued Beth. "If you had to spend several weeks in a cabin with a stuck up jerk, you would also get some pretty bad dreams."

Gwen and Leshawna burst out laughing. Heather was getting pretty ticked off now.

"All of you shut up," she ordered.

"We don't have to listen to you anymore," Lindsay reminded the stuck up teen.

"That's fine," Heather taunted. "I'll just cut off all of you're pretty little hair in your sleep. That should get you to listen."

Lindsay grabbed her hair in terror as Beth tried to calm Lindsay down. Gwen, pushed to her limit by Heather's attitude, got right up into her enemies face.

"You still assume that you will make it past tonight's elimination," Gwen remarked.

"Who do you think the other contestants will vote for?" teased Heather. "The moody goth girl who can't trust her own boyfriend or the popular girl?"

Gwen could usually take Heather's insults, but bringing her relationship issues with Trent was the last straw. With a frustrated grow, Gwen pushed the Queen Bee away from her and stormed out the doorway. Heather was caught off balance and fell down into a random puddle.

"Damn it," Heather yelled. "Oh, she is so going to pay!"

Heather stood up, grabbed an extra set of clothes, and stormed over towards the washrooms. The three remaining Gopher girls laughed at Heather's misery.

"Think we should go see if Gwen's alright?" asked Leshawna after the laughter died down.

The three turned around as they noticed Trent chasing after his girlfriend.

"Aww, he's so sweet," Lindsay commented.

"I hope he can get her into a better mood. I would hate to have to be here if she and Heather were always so nasty," Beth added.

"Hey now that I think about it, where's Lizzy?" asked Lindsay.

"You mean Izzy, honey?" Leshawna corrected her.

"Yeah her," agreed Lindsay. "Is she invisible?"

"I think she said something about preferring to sleep outdoors," replied Beth.

* * *

 **Confession Cam**

 **Heather-** They think they will be able to get rid of me just like that. But that is so not going to happen. Besides, I still know someone who I might be able to work with.

 **Gwen-** Who the hell does she think she is? I don't think she quite yet realizes that she is so…

/Trent/ (He knocks on the confession door) Gwen, are you in there?

/Gwen/ I really don't want to talk right now.

/Trent/ You can't stay in there all day.

/Gwen/ Try me.

 **Beth-** Why can't we all just get along? I try to be as nice as possible every day, and look at how it's been working out so far.

* * *

Ezekiel was already pretty deep into the woods. He wasn't quite sure where he was. All he knew was that he was far away from the others. Or so he thought.

Someone had been secretly watching him for quite some time. As Ezekiel continued to walk, he heard a strange rustling noise from up ahead. The rustling grew louder, causing him to panic. The prairie boy scanned the area for the noise until he located the source. The sound was coming from a bush just in front of him. Ezekiel cautiously approached the bush when something jumped out and tackled him to the ground.

"Whatcha doing out her stranger?" asked Izzy in her semi-friendly, semi-sensual voice.

Ezekiel was at a loss for words. Not only was this one of the contestant, but it was a female contestant.

"Soory to bother you," he replied sheepishly. "I should proobably get back to my cabin, eh."

"Why are you so afraid?" asked Izzy. "Sure, Izzy isn't one of the most sane people for say, but she hasn't had any urges to kill, yet."

Ezekiel gulped at that last part. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I swear to god I'm soory, eh. Can you please just let me go?"

"Of course," said Izzy happily.

The crazy girl quickly hopped off of Ezekiel. As the prairie boy stood up, he couldn't help but be shocked by Izzy's happy expression.

"So why were you running?" she asked innocently.

"What makes you think I'm running, eh?" he shot back.

"Probably because you yelled at your roommates and then ran off," she replied.

"Have you been watching me?" he panicked.

"I was watching everyone, but you seemed like the most interesting person," she informed the dazed teen. "I thought we could talk or something."

Ezekiel didn't know how to respond. Izzy quickly sat down and patted the ground next to her, signaling for Ezekiel to sit there. Ezekiel hesitated for a moment but decided that he had nothing left to lose.

"You didn't answer my question," Izzy reminded him as he sat down.

The prairie boy stared at her for a second, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then it dawned on him.

"They were trying to get me to sleep in the cabin with them," he explained.

"I don't see the problem here," Izzy said.

"Well, what's the point, eh? I'll be going home tonight anyways," he told her.

"What makes you say that?" asked Izzy.

"After what I did last season, I doubt anyone can forgive me," he explained.

"You mean that sexist comment? So you made a mistake. Big deal. We all made mistakes last season. I've chosen to forgive all of them. Well, not one, but that's beside the point.

"The point is that we all messed up last season, but this is season two. We can have a fresh start."

Ezekiel was very touched by these words, but he still had his doubts.

"How do you know the others will forgive me?" he wondered.

"Some will be harder to win over than others," she informed him. "But didn't you say that some of the Bass were trying to invite you into the cabin? Sounds to me like some of them have already gotten over it."

"Wow, I didn't think about that, eh," he told her.

"Also, you can't go home if your team wins. And they would have a better chance of winning if their team was up to full strength," she reminded him.

Suddenly, everything in Ezekiel's brain clicked.

"I guess you're right," he admitted cheerfully. "I should probably get back before the challenge starts."

"Glad to hear you in better spirits," Izzy gleamed. "I'll head back with you."

Just before the two could stand up, two darts came out of nowhere. One of the darts hit Ezekiel square in the neck while Izzy dodged the other one. She was about to bolt for it when she noticed the unconscious prairie boy.

"Zeke, are you…" she began to say.

She was interrupted by a second dart hitting her in the left arm. Before she could see her attacker, Izzy hit the ground and the world went black.

* * *

Gwen stepped out of the confession cam to face her boyfriend. She loved him to death. He was funny, sweat, caring, and everything else a girl loves in a man. The only flaw he had, was his inability to know when Gwen wanted some alone time.

"Trent," she started. "I am not in the mood right now."

"I know you're in a bit of a bad mood," Trent tried to interrupt.

"That's an understatement," Gwen shot back.

"Look, I probably should have figured this out sooner, but I know why you're upset," Trent explained.

"What was your first clue?" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Actually, it was Cody and Noah," Trent admitted.

Gwen was a bit shocked by this. Noah, the guy who cared so little about the contest that he was eliminated for his lack of caring, and Cody, the guy who had been wanting Gwen since day one, helped Trent with his girlfriend problems.

"Well, didn't see that one coming," she replied honestly.

"Cody thought that if I spent more time with you, maybe you'd forget about the contest," he added.

Gwen was shocked by these words. Cody was giving Trent actually good advice to help him with Gwen?

"I guess I underestimated the little twerp," Gwen chuckled.

"So do you think he was right?" asked her hopeful boyfriend.

"I can't say that staying away from you girlfriend in her time of need is a good idea," she admitted.

Gwen quickly swung her arms around Trent's waist. As the two leaned in to kiss, two dart flew into the lovers arms. They were quickly knocked out, terrifying Cody, who had been spying on the couple from a distance. Before he could help them, a third dart hit his right arm, causing him to pass out.

* * *

DJ sat on his bed, wondering about the Bass guys who left the cabin. After Ezekiel had fled, Tyler chased after him. Geoff went off to go find Bridgette. Duncan was meanwhile trying to get into the girl's side of the cabin. That left DJ and Harold alone.

DJ would have been talking to Harold if he didn't help bully and eliminate the nerd last season. Though it was fun, DJ couldn't help but regret some of his decisions, though he did still find the underwear prank hilarious. Finally, DJ worked up the nerve to say something.

"Hey, Harold," he said.

Harold looked up at the lovable guy with a smile.

"What's up Deej?" he asked politely.

DJ thought about what to say next.

"Should I make a joke, ask how he is, talk to him about Duncan, apologize?" DJ thought to himself.

Before he could say anything, a small metal cylinder rolled into the middle of the room. A purple gas was suddenly released from the container. Harold, who was extremely close to the cylinder, was knocked out instantly by the gas. DJ grabbed Harold and tried to get out of the room, but despite his size and strength, DJ quickly succumbed to the gas.

* * *

Sadie, Katie, and Eva were still in the middle of their argument when Duncan snuck into the room. Courtney was still thinking as he snuck up behind her.

"So, how's my princess?" he asked deviously.

"Duncan," Courtney shrieked. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"We haven't gotten to talk much since the end of season one. I just wanted to check up on my princess," he informed her.

"Stop calling me that," she demanded. "But actually, now that you are here, I do need to discuss something with you."

"Anything for you princess," he said.

"I told you to stop… calling… me… that," she stumbled.

Courtney had become mesmerized by a metal container that rolled into the room. No one else noticed the object, and no one else noticed the purple gas that was released from the container. The argument at the other end of the room halted as the three arguers all fell down unconscious.

Courtney struggled to escape the room but quickly passed out in Duncan's lap.

"Nice," said the delinquent happily, just before passing out himself.

* * *

"Come on, just tell us. Why don't you ever speak?" pleaded Owen.

Justin just shrugged. Owen had been trying for the past half hour to figure out why Justin didn't say anything.

"Is it a medical condition? Can you not physically speak?" continued the large teenager.

"If that were true, then how come he spoke to Chris on the first day he arrived?" Noah interrupted.

"Oh yeah," remembered Owen. "How come you talked to him and not the rest of us?"

Justin was getting annoyed with the questions. He finally decided to tell Owen. The handsome teen opened his mouth to speak, meaning he inhaled the most when the purple gas flooded the guy's room. Justin and Noah quickly passed out. Owen freaked out and began running around the room, screaming frantically. He finally tired out and collapsed on to the ground.

* * *

Heather re-entered her room angrily. Leshawna and Beth were still chuckling at Heather's misfortune.

"Well, I see dumb and dumber. Where exactly is dumbest?" Heather asked insultingly.

"She went chasing after crazy girl," Leshawna informed her.

"Great," sighed Heather. "At least Lindsay was obedient. Now I'm stuck with you dweebs."

"Think about it less as you're stuck with us and more as we're stuck with you," Beth teased.

Heather growled in frustration as Beth and Leshawna high-fived. Just before Heather could make a comeback, a similar cylinder to the one in the other three rooms rolled in front of the girls. They all quickly stopped doing their thing to stare at it.

"This can't be good," muttered Leshawna.

As if on cue, the purple gas exploded from the canister. Since the three of them were all so close to can, they were all knocked out relatively fast.

* * *

Bridgette was sitting on the edge of the Dock of Shame. She didn't like being alone, bud she also didn't want to stay in her room. In all honesty, she was extremely worried about Courtney. The surfer had tried to contact her friend during the off-season, but the CIT never responded. Bridgette had become increasingly worried for her friend. Just before she could think too horribly, though, Geoff sat down next to her.

Unlike Courtney, Geoff picked up the phone every time she called. He had stayed loyal the entire six month away from the island, despite not seeing her. Although it might seem boring to some that they just talked, Geoff had so many amazing party stories that she was always entertained.

"How's it going babe," Geoff asked his girlfriend.

Bridgette couldn't help but smile at Geoff's constant state of relaxation.

"Just, you know, being where I feel most comfortable," she replied.

"By me or by the ocean?" he chuckled.

"Can't decide," joked Bridgette. "Both are calm, simple, and usually don't betray me."

Geoff nervously laughed at Bridgette's last remark. Bridgette saw how uncomfortable he felt and slugged him over the shoulder, letting him know that she wasn't mad.

"So, how come you're out here instead of with Court, babe," Geoff asked.

"She's been acting weird lately. I think something's been bothering her," Bridgette admitted.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm sure Duncan can help her figure it out," Geoff told her.

The two let Geoff's words sink in for a second before they burst out laughing. As the laughter died down, Geoff became as serious as he physically could.

"It'll be fine Bridge. As Courtney always reminds us, she is a CIT. Though I can't remember what that stands for, I'm sure it means that she can take care of herself," Geoff continued.

Although Geoff wasn't the best thinker on the island, he somehow usually knew what to say to cheer others up. This was debatably Bridgette's favorite part about him. After pondering for a bit, Bridgette decided to thank her boyfriend.

"You know, we haven't seen each other in a while," she teased him.

A long smile grew across Geoff's face as Bridgette tackled him on to the docks. The two began making out heavily. Unfortunately, their fun was cut short when two dart came out of nowhere. The darts hit both of their necks, knocking them out instantly.

* * *

"Zeke," Tyler called out. "Zeke, where are you?"

Tyler had spent the past half hour looking for Ezekiel. The jock didn't know the prairie boy much, but he didn't think it was right to just let Ezekiel run off into the woods.

"Zeke," he tried again. "Come on dude. You can't be out here for the rest of the contest."

Suddenly, a figure moved from out of the bushes. Tyler thought it was Ezekiel at first, but the person was too tall and slender to be the prairie boy. It took Tyler a couple seconds before he recognized the figure.

"Lindsay?" he said befuddled. "What are you doing out here?

"Lizzy ran off, so I've been trying to find her," his girlfriend responded.

"You mean Izzy?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, her," remembered Lindsay. "I need to find her."

"Funny enough, I'm looking for one of my cabin mates," he told her.

"Maybe we can look for them together. After all, three heads are better than none," Lindsay said.

Though he couldn't quite agree with her logic or counting skills, Tyler didn't mind spending a little time with his girlfriend. As the two walked, Lindsay got chatty.

"Why don't you answer your phone when I call you?" she asked.

"I've been having a rough time lately," he admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lindsay continued.

"No," replied Tyler bluntly. Realizing that he might have been a bit harsh, he corrected himself.

"I just don't feel like talking about it. A lot of stuff happened to me during the off-season that I feel a bit uncomfortable talking about."

"Whatever it was, it was important enough to stop you from contacting me," Lindsay reminded him.

"I know. I wish it hadn't had been that bad, but there was nothing I could do," he tried to explain.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," she conceded. "I'm just happy to see you again."

"Me too," admitted Tyler.

The two leaned in to kiss but were interrupted by two darts hitting them in each in the arm. The couple collapsed to the ground as a silhouetted figure grabbed their bodies and dragged them off.

* * *

 **What's wrong with Courtney?**

 **Why won't Tyler share his problems?**

 **Who is kidnapping the contestants and why? (The first part should be obvious)**

* * *

 **Up next: 1** **st** **challenge, video game references, and a lot of yelling**

* * *

 **I hope you all have enjoyed Chapter 2. I should be updating the story more often now that I'm on summer break. I hope you all enjoyed and can't wait for your feedback.**

 **Cheat Sheet**

 **Current Competitors Still In: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Tyler**

 **Eliminated Competitors: None (yet)**

 **Couples: Duncan/Courtney, Bridgette/Geoff, Tyler/Lindsay, Gwen/Trent**

 **Possible Couples: None (yet)**

 **Single Contestants: Beth, Cody, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie**

 **Song of the Chapter: It's Time (Imagine Dragons)**


End file.
